


Shame and cringe are life biggest emotions

by politicalbnha



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Self-Harm, Shame, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalbnha/pseuds/politicalbnha
Summary: Hooni has to open up about stuff after he gets nearly killed by debt collectors.He just wants to die.(Wholesome therapy)
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Shame and cringe are life biggest emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, I noticed there were almost no fics for this comic in here so I thought I'd give it a try! Enjoy.

Huni considered himself to be really dumb, so dumb everything he could do was stare at other people and wonder what their lives were like.

They must be so cool, Huni thinks, because they smile and they cry as they please, Huni can't do that.

Huni can't control his emotions. 

He feels overwhelmed by sadness everyday, he feels so little, so insignificant.

Today wasn't a bad day, just normal.

He followed Jaehoon around, and they made small talk, the fact that he could get a small "good morning" made him so happy.

He got punched in the face at lunch, his nose bled the whole day.

Normal, this was just his normal.

He kept his head down through the whole class, embarassed. His uniform was full of blood stains.

Jaehoon eyed him ocasionally, but he didn't know that. He just knew that he was pathetic, and that he should let Jaehoon study.

(...)

Soorim caught him on his way home, he greeted him with a big smile and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, as he pushed him to go home faster. 

He started talking about his day, how his teachers were so impressed by him and how he wondered how Huni was doing.

Huni was just passively listening and nodding when necessary.

This time it was just them at his house, or as Soorim called it, their hangout spot.

"Soorim... I got orange juice, d-do you want some?" 

"Eh, it's already autumn, do you want me to go buy some milk? It's too cold for that" Huni was embarassed, he only had 200 won and the rest was to pay the bills.

"S-sorry, y-you don't need to do that! Keep your money please..." Soorim looked at him with a small grin, as he got up.

"Don't worry Huni, I'm gonna go to the grocery store and we'll make chocolate milk!" He said and then closed the door behind him, Huni looked down feeling guilty, Soorim was always doing stuff for him. 

It was a long time ago since he got chocolate milk, stuff like that made life a little nicer. He remembered when his mom was alive, she made him lunch and packed his bag with a pack of milk.

Now he only ate 1 time a day, and sometimes not even that.

He felt like crying again.

But Soorim kind of reminded him of his mom. 

"Huniiiii! Let's make choccy milk" Soorim announced, placing a bag of groceries in the middle of the table, Huni gulped, he didn't know how to walk, much less how to hold things! He was gonna get embarassingly clumsy again. 

To his luck, he hadn't ran out of gas that day, so he could melt the chocolate without any trouble.

(...)

Soorim never asked because he knew better. He couldn't just go up to Huni and ask him "do you have a family?" because he knew that he didn't. Soorim had no idea how to read the mood sometimes, but he knew that Huni had a shitty life too.

The first time he saw him, he couldn't help bu think "this dude must have a shitty life" and he was right! 

He couldn't do anything but be happy around him and hope that sticked to him some way.

He didn't know how to get Huni to open up, he didn't know if he wanted too either. It made him anxious to get to that.

Huni probably wasn't the best person to get close to, he thought.

(...)

"That was... so yummy..." Huni said, with a small grin. Soorim smiled too, giving him a pat on the back.

"I can make some for tomorrow if you want" he said, gatting his stuff.

"Y-yeah... sounds nice" 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Huni! Bye" he closed the door behind him.

Huni dreaded social interactions but these... were kinda nice. He just needed time, he thought. But then again, he was too pathetic to keep himself alive, so maybe he should write a will with the time he had.

After that he could just go to sleep and die making a good impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you noticed any mistakes or what you think in general!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
